Steevee the Eevee
by ChuckNorrisLovesEevees
Summary: read well cause this story will confuse you. Steevee faces strange parents, evil scientists, and people mistaking him for a girl because of his name. Stay tuned and review as much as you want. I may put up a vote or two so you can decide what will happen next every now and then.
1. The first chapter of Steevee's life

_**WE ARE NOT SURE HOW UPLOADING WORKS.**_

_**EVEN THOUGH THERE ARE FOuR OF US WE ARE ALL JUST ONE PERSON.**_

_**SO WE HOPE THAT YOU UNDERSTAND THAT IF THE STORY IS NOT UPLOADED CORRECTLY.**_

You guys go take a break. This is my story so you guys don't have to stick around here.

_**FINE WE WILL GO**_

Don't forget that you each have to make your own stories.

_**WE WON'T**_

Chapter 1: The first chapter of Steevee's life.

'What is this strange feeling that I keep having? All I feel is this strange thing where everything is all blurry and looks a bit wet, but feels dry. Wait there is a word in my head. It must be this word, the word Sadness.' Thought the Eevee, which is still not hatched, for the first time.

'But everything is dark so I don't know why it looks wet. Wait I can feel something on my back and my feet. It is some kind of surface. I have the sudden urge to push out my legs to break it. I might as well.' Thought the unnamed Eevee as he tried to push the shell to break it.

With a crack and a split the egg opened and the Eevee was now looking up at his parents. One was an Espeon and the other was an Umbreon. Well actually they were not normal pokemon. In fact they were both shiny pokemon, but not normal shiny pokemon either.

The female Espeon, which was the mother and named Cindy, had green fur and yellow eyes. The male Umbreon, which was the father and named Simon, had yellow fur, glowing red rings, and sparkly orange eyes.

"Oh look he finally hatched. I wonder what we should name him." Said Cindy to her husband Simon.

"How about Carl? I think it suits him." said Simon.

"I know, how about Steevee. I think it is original, makes him sound tough, and brings out his eyes." Said the obviously strange mother.

"Your right. It is the perfect name. It also makes him sound like a manly man." Said the just as strange father.

Before the Eevee could say otherwise, a pair of hands grabbed the little guy. He was taken from his parents who actually were rather unaffected by him being taken away. Finally he was put down into a similar, but slightly smaller room than what he was in before.

He was about to go exploring the small room to see what was in it, when suddenly the man was talking to another man. So he decided to listen to their conversation.

"So we finally have a candidate for our project EV-evolution 2203." Said one man that had a lab coat with three stripes on a metal circle that was attached to the lab coat.

"Yes and he is going to be the first one we test after we know it's safe. Since he is a special shiny pokemon. You and I both know that special shiny pokemon don't evolve or react the same way as other pokemon. Shiny or not." Said the other man who had a lab coat as well. Although his had a metal circle with four stripes on his lab coat.

"Ok sir. Oh in fact I am here with other news. We have actually found out that it is safe for Eevees already. We just need to do the other three steps first." Said the three guy.

"Oh in that case bring me the syringes." Said the four guy.

Steevee decided that the conversation was boring and explored his room. He found a mirror and saw what he looked like. He had Black fur where it was supposed to be tan and white fur where he was supposed to be a light brown. His eyes were silver instead of brown.

He had assumed that it was what made him a special shiny Eevee. Then one of the men from before grabbed him and put him on a table. Then he was strapped onto the table so he couldn't get away. He didn't understand until he saw three needles on a little desk close to the table. He wasn't scared anyway. He assumed that he was just getting something he needed.

Then each needle went into his skin as the liquid from each one came right after the other. He didn't even try to stop them. Then him into another room filled with more humans in lab coats.

"Finally we will have the most powerful pokemon in the world." Said a man in a lab coat that was black instead of white as he walked up to Steevee. "Here little one I will hold you. Want to be a member of the team like your parents?"

Steevee nodded because he didn't want to be separated from his parents. Then the man pulled out a small ball that was black and white.

"Here is where you'll be for just a second." Said the guy in the black lab coat as he put the ball on Steevee's forehead.

There was a flash of red light as he was sucked in. After a couple of seconds he was released from the ball. He didn't remember what it was like in there, but he didn't care. Then he was placed on some strange machine while he was strapped in by other lab coat people.

Then a weird stone was being lowered towards him. All this was making him tired. Then the middle of the stone touched his forehead and then he started to glow.

"It is working." Said the man in the black lab coat. "Now team Future can rule the world."

All was strange until the glowing stopped and everybody gasped as they saw what happened to Steevee. Nobody was expecting what had happened. They all expected that he would look like a mixture of all the eeveelutions. What they saw was way off. All that happened was that he grew slightly, the color of his fur shifted, and his eyes were now pure red.

"Well at least he is still powerful." Said the man in the black lab coat as he pointed a strange device towards Steevee. "Wow now there is something else about this that is amazing. He knows eight moves. He knows flamethrower, hydropump, physcic, iron tail, razor leaf, dark pulse, ice beam, and thunderbolt."


	2. Chapter 2: The chapter that is techn

**I DON'T HAVE AN IDEA OF A STORY**

So think harder. I am very busy with my story.

**FINE**

So anyway, my story is not that good so far is it?

**NO**

I wasn't asking you. Shouldn't you be working?

**FINE**

Now, the reason it is all sketchy in the beginning is because it is technically the prologue.

Chapter 2: The chapter that is technically the first chapter

"Now that you have evolved, we can start the tests." Said the man in the black lab coat. "I am your master. My name is Malcolm. Once we can find a way to communicate so I can understand you, you will address me as master until I say otherwise."

What do you mean you can't understand me? Steevee said in his language.

"I don't know what you just said, but I will tell you how to communicate with me." Said Malcolm. "You need to speak to me with telepathy."

'Like this master' Steevee thought to Malcolm. 'It is actually easier than you thought it would be.'

"Looks like you're stronger than I thought. I thought you were just as strong as an eight of Mew." Malcolm said "Mew can't even speak through telepathy without days of training. Mind reading is another story; it takes weeks or months of training. You got it right off the bat."

'Don't lie to me. I know your lying because I read your mind about legendaries. Mew can speak telepathically right when it is born because it knows psychic when it is born. It learns to read minds at the same exact time.' Steevee thought to Malcolm. 'Also I read your mind for all the necessary information I need to know about pokemon. That is all because I know it is rude to read your mind for information that I don't need to know.'

'I was trying to impress the other Scientists with your power so they don't think of double crossing me' Malcolm thought to Steevee. 'Also, might I ask for your name?'

'Yes you can ask for my name.' Steevee thought back to Malcolm.

'What is your name?' Malcolm thinks to Steevee in a slightly angry tone. 'There is no need to be such a smart alec.'

'My name is Steevee according to my parents who named me right before I was moved to my own little room.' Steevee thought. 'I don't know what my parents were thinking. They think it is an original name.'

'Are you a girl?' thought Malcolm.

'No, you were right the first time.' Steevee answered. 'I think my parents are really strange.'

"I am going to have to agree with you." Malcolm said. "You do have strange parents."

'What kind of experiments are you going to put me through?' Steevee thought. 'Also I think I know a way I can speak without have to use telepathy.'

"What do you mean you have figured out a way to speak to me without telepathy?" Malcolm asked. "Are you sure or is it your own little experiment?"

"Does this answer your question?" Steevee said out loud. "Or should I answer the question anyway Master?"

"That answered my question." Malcolm said. "Can you explain what you did?"

"No I can't explain what I did Master." Steevee said with a little sadness. "I just read the mind of a person here that has the knowledge of vocal chords and speech patterns and gave it a try."

"You just explained what you did." Malcolm said. "You need to study more about the modern language."

"Way ahead of you Master." Steevee agreed. "I'm also studying the other forms of language and other eras"

"You are way ahead of me." Malcolm said. "Are you…"

"Yes I am reading your mind to see what you are about to say." Steevee interrupted.

"Never interrupt me again. You can read my mind but never ever interrupt me." Malcolm said with anger in his voice. "Do you understand?"

"Yes Master I understand." Steevee said with a little sadness in his voice.

"Ok now for the experiments." Malcolm ordered the Scientists. Malcolm then turns back to Steevee. "If you don't behave you will go through your experiments even more painfully than they already are."

"Ok Master." Steevee said.

Then one of the scientists picked up Steevee and brought him into another room. He was placed on a table and his limbs (including his tail) were strapped down with dark bands so he can't use his Psychic attack. Then a helmet with wires on it was placed on his head. The wires led to a machine with several monitors and lots of colorful buttons.

"What is this experiment?" Steevee asked the scientist. "Is this one going to be painful?"

"W-what the heck w-was t-that. D-did you j-just speak?" The scientist fearfully asked Steevee.

"Yes. Were you not in the room when I spoke for the first time?" Steevee asked. "It was the room I was in previously."

"Oh. Well I have been advised to not tell you of the experiments." The scientist answered the first question he was asked.

The scientist sat down on a chair by the machine. The scientist clicked the first button and then Steevee blacked out. When Steevee woke up he was in a completely different room from when he fell unconscious.

After a while, Steevee realized he was back in his own little room. What he didn't know was that they completed all of the experiments until one of the scientists walked by and noticed he was awake and told him.

"How long was I unconscious?" Steevee asked the scientist.

"So you can talk." The scientist said. "Oh you were unconscious for a couple of weeks. Don't worry, you were fed."

"Why am I in my room instead of in my pokeball or with my master?" Steevee asked.

"Your master? I didn't know you had a pokeball in the first place." The scientist said. "Who is your master?"

"He is the only one that wears a black lab coat." Steevee said. "I will not say his name because I was told not to call him by his name until he said so. I am only allowed to address him as Master."

"You mean the boss is your master? What makes you so special?" The scientist asked.

"Well my color and that I have evolved…" Steevee said.

"You evolved into eevee?" The scientist asked. "That's impossible."

"No I did not evolve into eevee. I don't know what I am" Steevee answered. "All I know is that my fur and eyes changed color and I got a bit bigger."

"Were you a shiny eevee before you evolved?" The scientist asked.

"According to my master, I was a special shiny eevee before I evolved." Steevee answered.

"Oh here's the information about you." The scientist said as he picks up a clip board off the floor. "Looks like it fell off the hook."

The scientist left after placing the clipboard on a hook outside his little room. After a while of waiting, Malcolm came to the room looking happy that Steevee was awake.

"Steevee you're awake." Malcolm said. "Want to know what your first job is?"

"Yes Master." Steevee said. "What is my assignment?"

"Your first assignment is to unwrap this box and put on the collar." Malcolm said as he place a present in front of Steevee.

Steevee unwrapped the present and put on the collar as told. Then he went to the mirror to see how he looked. The collar was black and had a gold tag on it.

"Do you want to know what your second assignment is?" Malcolm asked.

"Yes Master." Steevee said. "I am excited to find out my next assignment."

"You have to help me capture a very powerful pokemon." Malcolm said. "The very first legendary pokemon that I mentioned"

"You want me to help you capture Mew. Why?" Steevee asked.

"That way we can capture Celebi." Malcolm answered "The reason I want to get Celebi is because of time travel"

"Why do you want to time travel?" Steevee asked.

"For the same reason why we are called team Future." Malcolm said. "No more questions."

"Yes Master. I do have one question I would like to ask though." Steevee stated.

"Fine, what is your question?" Malcolm asked.

"What are you going to capture Mew in?" Steevee asked. "I know you don't have any masterballs."

"That question will be answered another day." Malcolm said. "Now we start our search."

As Steevee is let out of his room and onto the floor, he feels doubtful that joining this team was a good idea. He didn't know if it was good or evil. Then a leash was attached to his collar.

"Wait a minute." Malcolm said. "Maybe we should do that assignment later. We are still going on our little journey, but there are actually a lot more things we have to do before we capture Mew."

"Like what?" Steevee asked. "What is it that we have to do?"

"You won't know until you see for yourself." Malcolm said.

Steevee tried to read his mind, but for some reason he couldn't. Then he realizes that his master was wearing a hat lined with dark material.

"I don't want you to spoil the surprise." Malcolm said. "I knew you would try to read my mind to find out."

After that they left the building to start the little journey. It was Steevee's first day outside.

/

Well I hope you like this chapter more than the other. Sorry that it is so short though.

Steevee: Um… hello.

Me: How did you get out here? Where is that security button?

Steevee: You mean that big button that I destroyed while you were too busy to notice?

Me: I guess so. Why are you here?

Steevee: Master sent me here to retrieve you.

Me: Why does he want me?

Steevee: He said it would ruin the surprise if he told me.

Me: Then I know what he wants with me.

Steevee: What does he want with you?

Malcolm: Ok, I have found you. I know you have a gift.

Me: How do you know about my gift?

Malcolm: I am not telling. Go giftedball.

Me: Giftedball? What is a…. *is hit with gifted ball and is sucked in*

Malcolm: Yes it works. I only tested it on people without a gift and it didn't work. Now I know that they work for sure.

Steevee: What are you going to do with him?

Malcolm: That my dear friend is the surprise. *picks up gifted ball that has me inside*


	3. Chapter 3: Chapter 3

I can't believe he picked me for this stupid experiment.

Steevee: What experiment?

I can't tell you.

Steevee: Why?

Malcolm: I told him not to or else I would not let him write down what is happening and I will.

That isn't why I can't tell him.

Steevee: Then why can't you tell me?

It is a surprise.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon, but I do own a life size plush Pikachu.

Chapter 3: What they did with me.

Malcolm had let me out of the new type of poke ball that they invented. Just to tie me up on a hospital bed like table. The injected me with something that looked a lot like grape juice.

Then all of a sudden I started transforming slightly. I was beginning to think they were turning me into a Pokémon, but they turned me into a half Pokémon half human. I was now a poke morph. And not just any poke morph, a special shiny eevee morph.

"He looks like the poke morph version of what I looked like when I was unevolved." Steevee stated.

"That is because we used your DNA." Malcolm said.

"Now what are you going to do to me?" I asked. "Use the…."

"We are gonna use the same stone that we used on Steevee." Malcolm said as he placed the stone on my head to make me evolve.

"I didn't want to evolve though. I only wanted to be a cross breed between a jolteon and an umbreon. Not of all the evolutions. Wait; there is more power with all the evolutions together." I said as I evolved the same way that Steevee did, but as a pokemorph instead of an actual pokemon. "What makes you think I am going to follow your orders?"

"This is." Malcolm said as he put a collar on my neck. It was a shock collar.

"What moves do I know?" I asked.

"The same ones as Steevee." Malcolm said. "Now what should I name you?"

"Don't you dare call me what you're thinking about calling me." I said. "How about Eon."

"Fine." Malcolm said. "Now for the recruitment of other gifted people."

"Wait what." I Exclaimed. "You were only supposed to get me and go after Mew and stuff."

"Well I changed my mind." Malcolm said. "Also why are your eyes green instead of red?"

"I don't know." I said.

"Also when I return you to the gifted ball you will become fully pokemon." He stated as he returned me to the gifted ball.

He took four more gifted balls and started out the door looking for more gifted people to capture. Steevee was now starting to realize he was on the wrong side. He realized he was on the side of evil.

"What is Eon's gift?" Steevee asked.

"He has the ability to control light itself." Malcolm said.

After deciding to take a break, Malcolm decides to let me out. He was right, I was now completely pokemon. I actually preferred it though.

"Is he asleep yet?" I asked a couple hours after dark.

"Yes." Steevee told me. "So since we are traveling on the side of evil, does that make us evil?"

"No." I said. "Let's get out of here while we still can."

"We can't, and you know why." Steevee said.

"Hey look a chip" I said while pointing at a chip.

"No dip." Steevee said sarcastically.

"But we have chips." I said jokingly. "Anyway do you really think the traps he set will work?"

"They work every time." Malcolm said as he woke up to the sound of a person falling down a hole.

"What makes you think they are gifted?" I asked.

"I don't, but if it is a normal trainer then we will take him or her and still turn her or him into a pokemon." Malcolm said.

"Hey you up there can you help me out." The person that fell down the hole said. It turned out to be a girl.

"Okay just wait down there." Malcolm said as he pulled a rope and a gifted ball out of his back pack. He dropped the ball down the whole.

"Ouch, hey what is…." She was sucked into the gifted ball. Her poke balls and back pack were still there.

"What luck." Malcolm said as he retrieved the pokeballs and backpack. Once he was out he refilled the only hole he dug. "Now for the next trap."

He grabbed me and tied me to a tree and put a name tag on me and an address.

"Now that you are tied here on the open road they will see you and bring you back to the base." Malcolm said. "While you are here, we will get this girl transformed."

He left to go back to the lab. Steevee went with him. I had to fend myself from wild pokemon and use my psychic powers to bring myself food for three days. On the fourth day a female trainer came by and saw me.

"!" She screamed while startling me. "You are so cute." She then came over to me. "Go poke ball" She said that with so much glee that I was scared. When it didn't suck me in she noticed my dog tag.

I sighed, but when she read it and untied the rope, she picked me up and was squeezing me so hard that I used telepathy so I could tell her that I could not breath.

"You can speak telepathically?" She said as she took out her pokedex.

"Eevee. Flareon. Jolteon. Umbreon. Glacion. Vaporeon. Espeon. Eevee. Leafeon. Flareon. Glaceon. Eevee. ." The pokedex short circuited.

"I got to get this thing fixed. You looked like an eevee, but you are not the same color." She said.

Eon E Eon. I said in pokelanguage.

"You said eon?" She then just shook her head and started to take me to the address.

She eventually came to the building and walked in. She placed me down and asked a couple of people. They led her to the transformation room before they were stopped by Malcolm.

"I see you have found my pokemon." Malcolm said. "His brother was so scared when this man came and took him away."

He then pulled out Steevee's pokeball and let him out. We high pawed just to make it look convining.

"Thank you so much, will you follow me I think I can give you something for your nice behavior." Malcolm said as he led her to the transformation room.

When we got there two people grabbed her and took her pokeballs and other items. Then strapped he down on the table.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Does this mean I am going to have another sister?" Steevee asked. "Since you said that Eon is my brother and Cyndy is my sister."

"You can talk?" She asked him with a little fear.

"Yes he can and so can I." I said. "What makes me his brother?"

"The fact that we used his DNA." Malcolm said.

"So we are turning her into a special shiny eevee as well?" I asked.

"WHAT?" She said.

"Don't worry it doesn't hurt. At least not the way I was transformed." I said. "I still miss being a human though."

She just looked at me in shock. Then they injected her with what looked like lemonaid.

"Did you make a new formula?" I asked.

"Yes and this one will turn her straight into a pokemon without pain. Just like with Cyndy." Malcolm said.

"I haven't met Cyndy yet." I told Malcolm.

Malcolm pulled out a gifted ball and let Cyndy out.

"Who are you?" She asked me.

"I am Eon and why are you staring at me like that?" I asked.

"You have such pretty eyes." She said.

"Be careful, she didn't get iron tail, but she did get attract." Malcolm said.

"Oh great you had to tell him." She said.

She had the same fur as me and Steevee, but her eyes were pink. She then stared into my eyes when I examined this. I should have looked away right on the spot, but it was too late. She used attract.

"Hi there." I said. "Do you come here often."

Apparently attract made me say stupid pickup lines. Also, when Steevee saw this he became jealous.

"Ok you are blood brother and sister, but not related. So this should not gross anybody out." Malcolm said.

Right after Steevee used Iron tail on me to try to fight for somebody he actually loved.

Me: You are really pretty.

Cyndy: I know.

Steevee: Just go on to the next chapter so I can pumble him. Also please review so he can be distracted.


	4. Chapter 4:Chapter 4

Steevee: Please read and review, I don't know how much more i can take of this.

Me: (still under the efffects of attract) What's up.

Cyndy: Not much. Just waiting till I have to use attract again.

Steevee: Why do you like him so much? What is your name anyway?

Cyndy: My name is Cyndy.

Steevee: Ok. Why do you like him so much?

Cyndy: I have my reasons.

Steevee: Fine don't tell me. This guy does not own pokemon but he owns his OC's.

Chapter 4: Steevee's first crush

Steevee's iron tail hit me right in the side, but did not knock me out of the trance.

"Somebody call heaven, I just found an angel." I said out loud. 'Why am i saying all these corny pick up lines to this chick?' I thought in my head.

"How sweet. My name is Cyndy, but I wanted to be named Crystal. What is your name?" Cyndy asked me.

"My name is Eon. If your a crystal then you must be a diamond." I said. 'Why can't I stop saying all these corny pick up lines?' I thought. 'It is really disturbing. I don't even like her.'

"Aw. You are so nice." Cyndy said. 'If I can get a boyfriend then this situation will be ok. I wonder if he was human too.' Cyndy thought.

"Well looks like you two are getting along." Malcolm said with a smirk on his face. "I bet you two will become close friends."

"Um whats gonna happen to me?" The teenager that was loured here asked. "I don't want to be a pokemon so can I just leave?"

"No." Malcolm said. "You have no choice other than do as your old."

Then some of the scientists came over and injected her with the liquid. Then right before my eyes I saw the transformation. All that happened is that she glowed like a pokemon was evolving. After the glow died down an unconsiuos eevee that was the same color as Steevee was before he evolved was left over.

"I am going to name you Sally." Malcolm said as he put her into a pokeball and left us in the room.

"Did that get you out of the trance?" Steevee asked me.

"What trance. I am not in a trance." I said out loud. 'Apparently not.' I thought to myself.

-After five hundred corny pick up lines later-

"I don't like you." I said to Cyndy. 'Finally I am out of the trance.' I thought to myself.

"I knew you were in a trance." Steevee said in a relieved tone. "Did you know when attract is used on you, that you say lots of corny pick up lines?"

"I did when attract was used on me about five hundred corny pick up lines earlier." I said.

"I was going to ask you before I used attract on you, were you a human too?" Cyndy asked me.

"Yes I was a human." I said.

"Good." Cyndy said as she tried to use attract on me again.

"Oh no you don't." I said as I closed my eyes. "I am not going to be saying all of those corny pick up lines for the rest of my life."

"Oh pooh." She said in a dissapointed tone.

"You do have a very strong attract though." I complimented.

"So you do like me." She said with hope in her eyes.

"Not at all." I said to her.

"I like you." Steevee mumbled to himself.

"What did you say?" I asked Steevee.

"I said I like her." He said out loud with embarresment.

"Were you a human?" Cyndy asked Steevee.

"No. Does it matter though?" Steevee asked.

"I think..." Cyndy started to say.

Cyndy was interupted by Sally entering while running at full speed. She had evolved like the rest of us. Her eyes were blue though.

"Why didn't you warn me that they were going to turn me into a pokemon!" Sally yelled at me.

"If I did then I would have been left there forever and I didn't want to be tied to a tree the rest of my life." I told her.

"Well I could have taken you with me." She said.

"They attached a teleportation device to my collar, which can't be taken off, that would teleport me right back to the base if I was a certain distance away." I told her.

After we argued about it for another six hours, She realized that I really didn't have a choice.

"What is going to happen now?" Sally asked.

"I overheard Master saying that he will get two more people to transform, but he will not have us with him." Steevee said.

"Great." I said sarcastically. "He might end up not even stopping at just two more. He might give up on team Future and just try to rule the world by transforming anybody that does not agree with him."

"Um did anybody else notice the camera up there?" Sally asked.

"Great now he might go along with that plan too." Steevee said.

"I didn't need the camera to hear something when I have been listening to the conversation." Malcolm said as he entered. "I might do that minus the part of giving up on team Future. After we accomplish our goal of capturing Celibi and Mew then we might do that. As long as I have you six then I can pull it off."

"Six?" Cyndy asked.

"Oh thats right the reason I was heading over here was to show you your two new friends." Malcolm said. "Scott and Kate."

He threw two pokeballs and out popped two more of the new evolution that we were.

"I acctually like this better." Scott said. "I was living on the streets."

"I agree but not for that reason." Kate said. "Eevee's are just sooooooo cute."

Jake had orange eyes and Kate had brown eyes.

"Great. Two people that acctually wanted to be robbed of humanity." I said sarcastically.

"Hi I am Steevee." Steevee said as he went over to introduce himself.

"Hey girl, love the name." Kate said like she was about to talk about some preppy girl stuff.

"I am a guy." Steevee said with anger in his voice eyes and every other part of his body.

"Is that what... Master... named you?" Kate asked.

"No that is what my parents named me." Steevee replied.

"Wow your parents are strange. Even if they were pokemon that is strange." Scott said.

"I never was human. I always have been pokemon. My DNA was used to transform you." Steevee said.

"THANK YOU!" Jake and Kate said at the same time.

/

Me: I can't believe how preppy she is and how easy going he is.

Steevee: I am just glad you forgot to stay with the title so I didn't embaress myself with anything else and that Cyndy didn't finish her sentence.

Me: So am I.

Steevee: Wait. No. I am not glad. I am really scared.

Me: The classic cliff hanger.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: I wonder what she is gonna do.

Steevee: I hope Cyndy says it doesn't matter that I am a pokemon 100%.

Me: We might not even find out at all.

Chapter 5: Pokenapped

Malcolm was training us before we set out on his journey to capture Mew and Celebi. We have been training for six weeks. I am trying to figure out how to escape every second.

"Steevee, will you come over here please?" Malcolm said.

"Ok." Steevee answered. "what do you want Master?"

Before Malcolm had a chance to answer, there was an explosion on the roof.

"So this is the base of the new team Future." The dude that exploded the roof said. "I am pokemon hunter Z. I find the rarest of the rare pokemon. I saw that little guy a while ago thinking he was an ordinary eevee that was painted. Then I heard a pokedex short out when I was leaving. Then I heard Eon instead of Eevee so I know that he is something you have created."

"Are you talking about me cause that wasn't the eevee that was tied to a tree." I said. 'Wait did I just talk in front of a pokemon hunter.' I thought.

"So you can talk." Pokemon hunter Z said as he looked towards my direction to see the rest of us. "There are six of you. I know, I will sell you as a package deal."

Then he zapped Steevee with the prison blaster and then aimed it towards me.

"You can't rob from us." Malcolm said. "If you do that then I will call the cops."

"You would call the cops on me when you are an evil organization. The reason I have not been brought to jail is that I steal from evil organizations only." Z said. "Then I sell them to pokemon trainers. That way they get to live a good life and I get to earn a fortune."

"You monster." Malcolm said.

"How is he the monster here?" Kate asked.

"By the way, the cops are on their way to arrest you. They let me capture from the bad guys." Z said.

Then he pointed the prison blaster at me and fired. I was encased in stone. The next thing I know, I was on a airship not encased in stone.

"You're awake!" I heard a familiar voice behind me. I felt the urge not to look her direction.

"Cyndy I am not going to look at you. You're going to use attract on me again if I do." I said.

"Well well well, you are all awake now. So do you want to see the bids for who is going to buy all of you?" Z asked as he walked into the room.

"You said that we are a package deal right?" Scott asked. "I am finally worth something!"

"What do you mean?" Z asked. "Oh that's right, most of you were human."

"How did you…never mind." I said.

"I want to see the bids!" Steevee said.

"Ok follow me." Z said.

Then all of us followed him to a huge room with a giant computer that showed a website with an increasing number every second.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-ten m-m-m-m-m-million d-d-d-d-dollars." Sally stuttered.

"And increasing." Cyndy said.

"Somebody just bid a billion dollars." I said shocked at how much we were worth to people apparently.

"It is not moving up anymore." Steevee said. "The clock thing is still moving down. Ten seconds left."

"Wow." Scott said with tears of joy in his eyes.

"Just think of what somebody that rich could be planning." Kate said.

"Three seconds left." Steevee said.

We watched the clock go down to one second and then the bid was topped with one billion dollars and one cent.

"Oh my gosh." Steevee said. "People are really desperate to get us."

"Enough to slightly overbid at the last second." I said. "Well we better get going if we don't want to be sent to some random people."

"Now it is time for us to run away so we can live in the wild?" Kate asked.

"Nope." Z answered as he returned us to the new pokeballs.

Inside the pokeball was not cramped at all. We could see, hear, and smell everything that was outside of the pokeball. We could not see inside any of the other pokeballs though. On the way to where we were sold to, we passed by so many pokemon. One was about to charge at pokemon hunter Z, but when Z went around it, it figured that he wasn't a pokemon trainer.

"Here it is, the Freeforgesnitachitaros." Z said as he went to the door and pressed the doorbell.

"Hello, welcome to the Torez's place." A butler said as he opened up the door.

"Oh I am sorry. I thought this was the Freeforgesnitachitaros residence." Z said.

"That is just a username." The butler said.

"Oh. Here are your pokemon." Z said while he handed our pokeballs to the butler.

Then the butler put our pokeballs in a serving dish like he was going to serve us to somebody. I assumed that none of us could see through the dome since I couldn't.

"The pokemon have arrived." The voice of the butler said while he lifted the serving dome.

"Oh joy." A british women said. "My son will be pleased with what I got him. Six six of a kind pokemon. Tomorrow is his birthday and he sets off on his journey."

"Hi mom, you know when you told me not to ease drop?" Some kid asked when he entered the room.

"Yes Steven, It was three months, two weeks, six days, and two hours ago." Steven's mother said. "Why."

"I did't remember. So where are my pokemon. Can I have them now?" Steven asked.

"Oh alright. There in those pokeballs." Steven's mother said.

Steven grabbed our pokeballs and let us out. I tried to run for the door, so I could get out of there, but appaerently I was the only one running. I looked back to ask the others why they weren't running when I ran into the door.

"Ouch. Why wasn't I looking?" I asked myself out loud.

Then Steven and his mother looked at me wide eyed.

"Oh I haven't seen a talking pokemon in so long." The butler said.

"WHAT! You have seen talking pokemon before?" Steevee and the others asked while I laughed at their stupidity.

"Of course he has. Do you really think we were the only pokemon able to talk?" I asked.

/

_I am back. I think I have an idea for a story but I want it to be a crossover_

Me: Good for you.

Steevee: Who the heck is that?

Kate: I have never seen you before.

Me: Go before they ask you tons of questions.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: I know you guys must be confused about all the characters, so I am putting up a character list thanks to a reviewer for informing me. Also I would like the readers to know that in my story when you are turned into a pokemon your age starts all over. Also I called the evolution of eevee I created eeveon.

Steevee: The author does not own pokemon.

CHARACTER LIST- takes place two weeks of training with Steven.

Name: Steven Torez

Occupation: Pokemon trainer

Gender: Male

Age: 12

Info: is enthusiastic to start his pokemon journey.

Name: Steevee

Pokemon: Eeveon

Gender: Male

Age: 3 months

Color: Eyes are red, head fur is black as well as his body fur, and the tip of his tail and his mane is white.

Moves: Thunderbolt, Psychic, Dark pulse, Iron tail, Ice beam, Razor leaf, Hydropump, and flamethrower.

Ability: Power increases when is asleep.

Name: Eon (this character is ME the author)

Pokemon: Eeveon

Gender: Male

Age: (14 years old before I was turned into a pokemon. Also I will put the human years for each pokemon that was human in paranthesis.) 2 and a half months.

Color: Eyes are green, but fur is the same as Steevee.

Ability: Can control light.

Moves: same as steevee's moves.

Name: Scott

Pokemon: Eeveon

Gender: Male

Age: (20) 2 and a half months

Moves: Same as Steevee

Ability: None

Color: Eyes are orange, but the rest of his color is the same as Steevee

Name: Cyndy

Pokemon: Eeveon

Gender: Female

Color: Eyes are pink, but the rest of her color is the same as Steevee

Moves: Same as Steevee, but instead of Iron tail she knows attract.

Ability: Phsychic moves are stronger when she has less than half health.

Age: (14) 2 and a half months

Name: Sally

Pokemon: Eeveon

Gender: Female

Age: (16) 2 and a half months

Moves: Same as Steevee

Ability: none

Color: Eyes are blue, but her fur is the same as Steevee

Name: Kate

Pokemon: Eeveon

Gender: Female

Color: Eyes are brown, but fur is same as Steevee

Age: (13) 2 and a half months

Moves: Same as Steevee

Ability: None

Name: Unkown

Occupation: Butler

Gender: Male

Age: He won't tell me.

Name: Z

Occupation: Pokemon Hunter

Gender: Male

Age: 38

Name: Sonya Torez

Occupation: Steven Torez's Mom

Age: 32

Name: Malcolm

Occupation: was the leader of the now fallen group of team future.

Current location: Jail

Chapter 6: The start of Steven's journey and a new friend

After two weeks of training with steven, we were getting ready to set off on steven's journey. He told us not to talk in public so he wouldn't lose us. When he found out we could each use eight moves instead of four he almost exploded. He thought of which four moves each of us should use to avoid suspicion.

"Well Cyndy will definitely use attract. I can't think of which moves the rest of them will use." Steven said while he was walking to the local professor's lab.

Just then, an unnoticed figure went from one bush to the next following Steven. The figure smiled and waited for the right moment to attack. When the figure noticed that Steven went into the lab it assumed that right when he exits that the figure should pounce.

"Hello Steven, are you here for your starter pokemon and extra pokeballs?" The professor asked.

"I am just here for the potions and pokeballs." Steven said.

The professor went to get the box off the table. Then he gave the box to Steven, who left when he was given the box.

"Steevee come on out!" Steven said as he let Steevee out.

"What do you want!" Steevee shouted angrily at Steven for awaking him.

Then the figure jumped out of it's hiding place and tried to tackle Steevee. Steevee was able to dodge the blow from the figure.

"T-t-t-t-t-that is a z-z-z-z-zoroua." Steven stuttered.

"Zor zoroua zor"-(How did you know I was a zoroua when I was transformed into your little pokemon?) Said the Zoroua as it changed back to its real form.

"Because there is only one of me with this eye color." Steevee says.

"Zoua Zor"-(Shut up little girl.) Zoroua said.

"I AM A BOY!" Steevee shouted as he used psychic to knock out the zoroua in one move.

"GO POKEBALL." Steven said as he threw a pokeball at the zoroua. When the zoroua was caught, Steven jumped into the air. Then he realized something. "Hey wait, I thought psychic type moves have no affect on dark types."

'It is a secret on how I did it.' Steevee thought to Steven.

"Well at least I was born on the year they decided to let trainers hold up to eight pokemon with them now. So you can talk to our new friend." Steven said.

'Might as well let zoroua out now so we can talk to…..' Steevee thought to steven. 'Is zoroua a boy or a girl?'

"Come on out zoroua." Steven said as he threw the pokeball that had zoroua in it.

"Zoroua zor zor zoroua?"-(Does he know that we can see, hear, and smell everything outside of the pokeball?) Said zoroua.

"Can I teach you how to speak English so you he can understand you?" Steevee said.

"I already know how to speak English." Zoroua said. "My name is Trixie. By the way, I am a girl."

"I am so confused." Steven said. "Want to meet the rest of the gang?"

"Sure why not." Trixie said sarcasticaly. "Then I can go run around and try to befriend them."

"Ok." Steven said as he grabbed the rest of the pokeballs. "Come on out everybody."

As Trixie saw each one of us she suddenly became confused. So was a figure that was spying in the bushes.

"Before you say anything, you should now that we are the only six pokemon like this." Cyndy said to Trixie. "Also stay away from Eon. He is mine."

"No I am not." I protested. "You got to stop thinking like that and don't even dare trying to use attract on me again."

"Does anybody else notice that Cyndy's pink eyes are probably a result of knowing attract." Scott said.

"My name is Kate." Kate said completely ignoring Scott like the rest of us.

After Trixie got to know us, other than that five of us used to be human, we decided to ask her some questions.

"So what is your favorite color?" Sally asked.

"Green." Trixie answered while pointing at my eyes. "Particularly that shade."

"I said stay away from Eon." Cyndy warned.

"I am only using that as an example." Trixie tried to lie, but we knew she was because her left ear twitched.

"Has anybody told you that your left ear twitches when you lie." Scott said.

Me: Why am I the target of two people.

Steevee: You are part of the love triangle that I want to be in.

Me: Do you have a crush on Trixie too?

Steevee: No. I would still rather be in your shoes.

Me: So would I.

Steeveee: Are you forgetting something?

Me: Oh right, the new character contest. I want you, the readers, to come up with who the figure was, that was spying on us.

Steevee: It can be a pokemon, but not a legendary.

Me: Or it can be a human. Another trainer, bad guy, or maybe a pokemon whatcher.

Steevee: What about a pokemon breeder or doctor?

Me: That too. It can be male or female.

Steevee: What do they have to do to enter in the character Eon?

Me: They have to include the personal info about that character. Also, don't call me that.

Steevee: Whatever you say Eon.

Cyndy: So that's where you were Eon.

Me: No she found me.

Steevee: Why don't you try going out with me instead Cyndy.

Cyndy: Because I think it…..


	7. sorry

Hello this is my notice to my readers that I am going to have to give my story away. I had a whole plan but the story goes by way too fast even though it takes forever for me to update. I am sorry to say but I am putting this story up for adoption. Whoever wants to adopt please send me a message and I will broadcast it on the next page


End file.
